I Never Got To Say Goodbye
by DarkPhoenix3
Summary: It's Harry's Fifth year and someone new enters the picture with dark secrets that she can't tell anyone.....
1. I have failed you

****

I Never Got To Say Goodbye

Summary: A fifteen year old girl has been having nightmares ever since she could remember. She thought that things were fine. When she is left all alone in her house and someone pays a visit, she realizes how wrong it is.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing fan fiction?

Author's Notes: I'm gonna try to not make this a Mary sue fic, because it's not supposed to. In the rumours about the next book, Harry's supposed to examine death in closer ways than before. Yes there will be deaths in the story and I all ready have an idea of who. I hope you like this! Please R&R !!! 

Enjoy!

Rating: Pg 13 so far

__

Italics--thoughts

Chapter One: Cursed

The girl approached the edge of the dark forest. Tears streaming down her face, she briefly glanced behind her. There was the castle that she had called home for five years. She wanted to go back and sit in front of the fire and talk with the people who cared about her, but she just couldn't. It was too late. She had to go on . She didn't have a choice. 

Slowly, she began to walk through the forest. The towering trees looming over her. Suddenly, she heard a lone wolf howl in the distance. She jumped and looked around, but no one was there, so she continued. A few minutes later, she heard it again, only it was closer. Panicked, her steady pace became a run. Her hair coming out of the messy bun and flying behind her. 

Half and hour later, she became too tired to run, so she stopped and leaned on a nearby tree and caught her breath. In front of her, she heard a soft growl. She looked up and her watery, crystal blue eyes were looking into golden ones. She backed away and began to run, even though she was so tired. Her robe got caught on branches so many times, so they were now badly torn and had mud stains. When she saw the pale, faded out-line of the castle, she tripped over a sharp root that was sticking up. She tasted the warm blood in her mouth from the impact of falling. Her legs were beginning to become numb so she couldn't get up. She must have broken them. She painfully rolled herself over so she could see the sky. A blanket of stars covered the midnight sky and the full, golden moon shone through the darkness. 

_Someone has to come, someone will realize that I'm missing and they'll come and find me. I'll have to try again tomorrow….._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a growl from above her. Two familiar golden eyes blocked her view of the night sky. She could feel the rugged breath of the heavy creature as it climbed on top of her. Her arm dove into her robes, to get her wand, but it wasn't there. How she wished that she was lying in her bed, or sitting in her spot by the window, watching the radiant sun rise.

She slowly closed her tear-filled eyes and said

"Forgive me, for I have failed you my friend,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her eyes fluttered open. The sun shyly peeked through the thick plum curtains and onto a girl's face. 

"ugh," she groaned as she slowly got up, put on a night robe and dragged herself into the bathroom. 

She hated mornings. As she walked into the bathroom, she wished that she put her socks on. The marble floor was freezing. She turned the tap and splashed some cold water on her face. Her eyes immediately focused. She looked into the mirror and looked at her self. She saw a fifteen year old girl, with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair with two red streaks at the front. Her big, crystal, blue eyes were narrow slits as it was early in the morning. 

When she was done washing her face, she heard eggs frying and bacon sizzling downstairs. She hopped downstairs excitedly as she knew who was cooking. Standing at the stove, was a woman who looked around sixty, and had dark grey hair which went well with her dark blue robes. 

"Grandma Hazel!" she shouted and ran up to the woman and gave her a hug. 

"Hello dear," the woman named Hazel greeted and returned the hug. " Well, since your patents are both working, I decided to come and stay here for the rest of the holidays!"

"That's great!" the girl exclaimed

The two women sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat breakfast. 

"Now, dear, I have some wonderful news. I've already told your parents about it and they say that's it's okay." Hazel pulled an envelope out of her robe pocket and handed it to her granddaughter. 

The envelope had a purple wax seal on the back, bearing a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'. The girl flipped the envelope over and on the front, in and emerald green ink, said 

'Ms P. Summers

Kitchen Table

66 Park Hill Road

Canada'

The girl squealed in excitement and opened the envelope. 

Her name was Phoenix Leila Summers and she was cursed. 

Author's Notes: Yeah I know it was a kind of short but the next few chapters will be much longer!! When I first wrote this chapter, it was really long but after reading it a few times, I realized that half of it shouldn't be revealed until later on. You'll see why when I post it in later chapters.

We won't see Phoenix for a while though. In the next chapter, we see Harry and the gang!!!! I'll write the next chapter tomorrow!!! Plz Review!!!! Thankies!!! ^_^ 

~~~~~Dark Phoenix~~~~~


	2. Dreams of his own

Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix

Rating: pg13 just to be safe

Summary: it's Harry's fifth year in Hogwarts. When he's stuck at the Dursleys, he gets a visit and it changes his life. 

Author Notes: HEY PPLS! It's me!! This is my fanfic and I really hope you like it! Please review but no flames please! I appreciate suggestions!

Chapter One: Godrics Hollow

t was a sunny day in July. Actually it wasn't really July, it was July 31. Harry Potters first birthday. A few friends and family came for cake and presents. 

James Potter had just put his son in his cradle for a nap. He walked towards the nearby window but before he could close the blinds, he saw a familiar figure walking towards the house. James kissed Harry on the forehead before heading downstairs and into the kitchen. The was a mysterious figure lingering in the darkness behind the muggle fridge. 

James grinned " Why there's no need to hide professor, I know you're here. So what brings you here? Albus Dumbledore stepped foreword so he could be visible. 

"I would think that you would already know that, James," The twinkle in his eye was no longer there. "I will ask you one more time, to change your secret keeper."

James smile faded "Professor, It has been almost a month and there has been no danger towards my family. I would trust Sirius with my life and he would never betray me." 

The old professor sighed "Very well, but if you change your minds, the Summers or I would be willing to switch." 

James smile reappeared "Do you know what? YOU worry too much professor. Now come and have some cake. Lily hasn't seen you all summer." and they walked into the living room. 

By the time everyone had left, it was nearly eight o'clock and the Potters had just finished eating a quick supper before they would put Harry to bed. Lily was clearing the table when there was a know on the door. James got up and looked though the peep hole. His face turned white and he grabbed his wand from his robes 

"Lily! Take Harry and Run!"

without asking questions Lily picked up Harry and ran upstairs. When she looked the bedroom door, James opened the front door. Standing in front of his was a dark figure in a black cloak. James raised his wand, but it was too fast. "AVADRA KEDEVRA!" it yelled. A green light came out of it's wand and filled the room. When in faded, James lay dead on the floor. 

Not wasting any time, it apparated upstairs into the room where Lily and Harry were hiding. He advanced in them, with his wand raised and ready. "NO! TAKE ME JUST DON'T TAKE MY HARRY! PLEASE DON'T!!!!' she cried, but it was too late. As soon as she spoke, the green light came and Lily was no longer alive. Harry was laying on the floor, looking up at the wizard with his green eyes. HI lifted his wand and said the same spell, only something different happened. Green beam of light hit Harry, it turned scarlet and bounced off of him and straight back to the wizard who casted it.

It wasn't dead. A burning sensation filled his body and his wand disappeared. He became transparent and was floating in the air. Scared, he floated out of the house. He turned around and shouted "I'll get you Potter!"

Yeah I know it was a little short but the next chapter will be longer! I won't post the next part until someone replies! By the way, I kinda left a clue about what will happen. See if you can find it!! BYE!

*~Dark Phoenix~* 


End file.
